


Partying Vulcan

by krislynrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), F/M, Grinding, Hangover, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Spock's parents find him partying and getting drunk.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Spock/Maria, background Anna/Andrew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Partying Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Maria, Andrew, and Anna.*

"Let's party!" Kirk yelled as everyone took shots, music playing loud. He placed melted chocolate in Spock's drink, since he knew what chocolate does to Vulcans.

"I do not understand the purpose of partying," Spock said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Just relax and have fun, Spock," Kirk said, taking another shot.

"I feel so relaxed all of a sudden," Spock said after drinking. They were watching Bones on the karaoke machine singing 'Baby Got Back' off-key.

_"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun! You can do side bends or sit-ups! But please don't lose that butt!"_ Bones sang.

"See? Even Grumpy Bones is having fun too," Kirk reminded the half-Vulcan. He noticed Spock starting to sway to the music. "Drink getting to you?" he asked.

"I suddenly feel the urge to dance. Maria, dance with me," Spock said to his girlfriend.

"Of course," Maria said, the vodka getting to her. They both stood on the table and started grinding on each other.

"Get some, Spock!" Kirk said.

Little did they know, Spock's parents came to visit their son.

"What is he doing?" Sarek asked his wife.

"Oh my. What happened to our little boy?" Amanda wondered.

They turned to see two of Spock's colleagues, Andrew and Anna, making out in the corner, with Andrew groping Anna's ass, then turned back to see Spock and Maria dancing on top of a table, grinding.

"You call that dancing?" Sarek asked.

"It's called grinding. It's very sexual," Amanda told her husband.

"Spock!" Sarek called out to his son.

Hearing his father's voice, Spock immediately stopped dancing and got off the table.

"Daddy! Mommy! You came!" Spock drunkenly said, embracing his parents.

"Honey, you're drunk!" Amanda said, grabbing a napkin and wiping chocolate off Spock's mouth.

"You consumed too much chocolate," Sarek scolded his son.

"Maria! My girlfriend is Maria!" Spock said.

"Yes, we know Maria. She's a sweet girl," Amanda chuckled.

"I want to marry her and have babies and live happily ever after!" Spock said, swaying slightly.

"Spock, you are intoxicated," Sarek said.

"And you are old!" Spock blurted out.

Amanda held in a laugh.

"Beyonce has a big butt!" Spock said.

Amanda then burst out laughing. "Yes she does," she agreed.

"She does have quite a voice," Sarek said.

* * *

"What happened?" Spock groaned.

"Good morning, Spock," Amanda greeted her son.

"Spock," Sarek nodded to his son.

"What happened? Where is Maria?" Spock asked.

"Right here," Maria said, squirming under the blankets.

"Please tell me we did not have sex when my parents were around!" Spock said, panicking.

"You didn't. But you did try to grope Maria's breasts. I had to stop you before you slid your hands under her shirt," Amanda said.

Spock immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Oh, Spock. I remember those days when I would take care of you when you were ill as a child," Amanda said, rubbing her son's back.

Sarek just stood by the door. "You know what chocolate does to a Vulcan," he said. "And what kind of dancing was that?" he asked.

"Table dancing," Spock said, before throwing up again, Amanda rubbing his back. He noticed Maria puking in the garbage can next to him, with Amanda holding her hair.

"I meant the rubbing of the buttocks and genitals together. You call that dancing?" Sarek asked again.

"It's called grinding. Now make them some tea," Amanda said to her husband.

The older Vulcan sighed and walked out to make tea for the younger couple.

* * *

"Last night, I noticed your blond friend Kirk took off his clothes while dancing," Sarek said as he returned with two cups of tea.

"It's called stripping," Maria and Spock both said.

"Amanda, I am curious about this 'stripping,'" Sarek said to his wife.

"Nice try," Amanda laughed. "But if you're being good, maybe I'll give you a show," she added.

Maria fainted.

Spock ran back to the bathroom and threw up again. "Father, Mother, please do not," he groaned.


End file.
